The Serpent
by Cheesarling
Summary: They say you shouldn't bottle up your emotions. Sometimes, however, you have to. The pressure will slowly, agonizingly, drive you insane, until one day you will snap and everything will go downhill. T for swearing and description of crimes and/or slightly disturbing scenes. OC involved NO OCxCANON .
1. A sudden turn

Finn Ebett despised bullies. Ze hated them and ze hated hir family. But as much as ze wanted to, even in a city like Gotham, it wasn't legal to kill your parents, neither classmates nor particularly everyone in your sight and then set fire to whole school.

Every day, from the beginning of hir steps to now, the age of 16, Finn was bullied for hir albinism and gender-neutrality. Because being different in this was disgusting and wrong, as hir step mother would say. Finn was a piece of trash in the eyes of everyone who looked at hir.

Ze seems too weak to even walk, had greasy white hair and big, venom green eyes. And to add to it, ze was "different" and that was unacceptable. Everyone can apparently be different, but being "Finn-different" is gross, disgusting and in every way horribly wrong.

Maybe if someone offered Finn a hand, ze wouldn't be keeping hir anger and hatred bottled up. Maybe they would stop hir from going insane behind that apathetic mask of hirs.

But they didn't. No one stood up for hir and that was one of the reasons ze was now sitting in the commissioner's office, while journalists outside were snapping pictures and were yelling questions at Gordon, trying to catch his attention. With the sound of door opening, Finn shifted in hir seat. Ze looked up at the two men in front of hir; Commissioner Gordon and a doctor.

"How do you feel, Finn?" the doctor asked, sitting in the chair in front of hir.

"Tired and… destroyed?" ze looked down at hir hands. Before the doctor could continue, Gordon took charge of the interrogation.

"Finn, why did you kill those people? Your parents, classmates." Ze pushed the sleeves of hir sweater down over hir cold hands and shook hir head.

"_They_ killed _me_. They killed Finn until only a bit of hir was left. I had to protect that one last piece from _them_. Everything they did was wrong. They laughed. They spoke. They **breathed** and that's not what bad people are supposed to do." Ze looked into Gordon's eyes, small smile plastered on hir face.

"Now everything is _**fine**_." Hir shoulders shook with anger.

"Commissioner, this is pointless. There is no doubt about it." The white coated man whispered to Gordon. Finn frowned at the gesture.

"You do not talk about people in the room." Ze growled. This shot both men into awareness. Now, more careful, the doctor sat in the chair in front of hir.

"Finn, dear, do you really feel that way about them?"

"…"

"You are a wise child. You know what happens to people like you." He continued. Ze was unable to speak, pulling hir sweater over hir mouth.

"Do you miss anyone?"

"I miss mom." Ze mumbled under hir nose. The doctor sighed, trying again:

"Do you miss anyone you have killed today?" this shot through Finn like daggers.

"**No!** They were **WORTHLESS! LIARS! CHEATERS! **_**SLUTS**_** AND **_**ASSHOLES!**_" Finn jumped from hir seat, screaming into the doctor's face. Two pairs of hands grabbed hir small frame and pushed her back into hir seat. As soon as ze sat down, ze broke into a crying fit.

"Stop – asking – me – q-questions!" ze hysterically cried out, pulling the dirty sweater higher over hir eyes and curling up into a small, shaking ball.

The two men exchanged worried looks and stood up from their seats.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do about your… situation." The doctor said and left the room with the commissioner. Finn didn't even bothered to look where they were going; ze only continued sobbing into hir hands.

Minutes passed, and the door opened again.

"Finn, stand up, we are leaving." The doctor slightly smiled at hir.

"R-Reformatory?" ze looked into his eyes, sloppily walking over to the door. The smile disappeared from the man's face.

"**Arkham."** He grabbed Finn around shoulders and helped hir through the crowd of loud, curious and annoying journalists.

* * *

EDIT: To clear this up, Finn is genderless, so I am using gender-neutral pronouns, though ze has a female body. (Since the author couldn't decide if Finn should be a boy or a girl and for another reson later explained in the story)


	2. New

**I know it's not the best, but at least I am trying. Please, read, critique and put up with my bullshit for just one more chapter, villains coming in chapter 3!**

* * *

Finn looked up at the building in front of hir with wide eyes. Ze started to shake a bit from the cold that surrounded the area. Arkham looked even more intimidating than anything ze heard about it. The building itself didn't look so bad; it was the unnatural silence and strong smell of antiseptic that made it look so scary.

Finn tried to look all tough and rough, but it all made hir just look like a pompous child. Ze tucked hir trembling hands into hir sleeves as ze was stumbling towards the entrance. The doors were massive and old and when they opened they made the worst sounds, but they had their charm. The doctor -whose name was Addison, as ze found out on the way there- and two guards led hir through big halls into much smaller room. White walls and linoleum floor in a disgusting shade of yellow. Everything was sterile, the table, the chairs, windows, syringes- wait, syringes?

"You can leave us." The doctor gestured towards the guards and sat down while they left the room.

"Now, Finn, I know this seems intimidating and it is all knew to you. We won't push you harshly into anything, but you have to understand we are trying to help you." He smiled a bit, but that disappeared when he spoke again.

"What you did today doesn't really speak well about you. Actually, from your school file and reports the Commissioner and I looked through, they don't match you at all. This probably won't get into your system right now, but we mean no harm to you. If you will cooperate with us Finn, we can avoid anything even triggering you to do horrible things in the future." Dr. Addison looked back at hir. Finn was tired and scared, but managed a small nod.

"What will happen to me now?" Ze asked after a small pause.

"Well, we will start our therapy sessions and if everything will go well, you can go in three months. Of course, even after when you'll be released, we will continue our sessions, though those will be more of check-ups." He smiled warmly again, putting a reassuring hand on hir shoulder. Ze nodded again.

Someone knocked on the door and a fairly enthusiastic girl stepped in. "Doctor Addison, I am sorry for interrupting, but I need to take care of the patient." She stormed and gave Finn the biggest smile ze ever saw. Ze even considered asking if it didn't hurt, stretching your mouth literally almost to your eyes. But ze won't ask today.

"Of course. Finn, this is Miss McKinley. She will be your nurse the whole time you'll be staying here. Now, I have my own errands to attend to, so I suppose I can leave you in her… capable hands." The doctor introduced her and walked out of the room, turning left around the corner and disappearing.

"Hi! You can call me Holly. Formalities are not my style, so how should I call you?" she beamed even more and started dragging Finn out of the room.

"Uh, nice to meet you. I am Finn… Well, Finn Ebett, but just call me Finn." Ze responded awkwardly. Having someone so enthusiastic around you after your whole life was ruined was not as nice as it might have seemed.

"Nah, I am not judging you for what happened. But I sure as hell am judging you for all that dirt. We will have to get you rid of all that later."

"O-okay." Ze stiffed uncomfortably until Holly dragged her to another room, way bigger than the first one.

"Take a seat," "So. Can we begin?" she asked more seriously, taking a blank file from the shelves and sitting across hir.

"Yeah, sure…" Finn shifted in the chair, trying to make hirself more comfortable.

"Name?"

"Fionna Ebett…"

"Age, height and weight?"

"Um, 16, about 5'3''and 126 lbs."

"Gender?" Finn stiffened uncomfortably. This wasn't really a thing ze would like to share after so many years of torture. _But who would use it against hir here?_ Holly sure didn't looked like a bully.

"Finn, you alright?"

"Not… really. It's just uh, I kind of, well, I don't really identify as any… gender… actually…" ze looked up at Holly only to see the same warm smile plastered on her face.

"Okay sweets, that's alright. Whatever floats your boat, as someone would say." She grinned reassuringly at hir and wrote something into the file. Finn eased at her reaction and let out a breath ze didn't know ze was holding. Actually, ze felt a lot better.

"Continue. Your natural hair color?"

"White."

"Albino?" she smiled a bit.

"As if it isn't visible enough." Ze laughed weakly.

"Ever taken any hard medications or was prescripted with a possible mental disease?"

"Not really and no. _She_ never cared about my well being, only gave me something she found to get rid of my whining. Aren't you going to ask about my eyes?" ze looked at her suspiciously.

"No need to, they are quite vibrant. And very pretty. Any… living family members, or friends?"

"Don't know of any, and I am _glad_ I don't. And _they_ should be too." Fin snapped at her.

"I know it's annoying and hard but please try to stay calm." She said and glanced at Finn.

"I- Sorry, I don't know where that came from…" ze looked down at hir hands.

Holly wrote a few other things down and finally closed the file, putting it back to the file holder. "Okay, we are done here. It's 7 pm and we still have things to do. First, we'll get your uniform and then hooray to the showers." Finn frowned at the word uniform, but McKinley already grabbed hir hand and started dragging hir upstairs.

* * *

As soon as Finn was holding the awful orange suit and everything ze in Holly's opinion needed, they headed to the showers. "Don't worry, they are empty right now. The showers are open in the morning from 7 to 9 am and from 6 to 7 pm in the evening." Finn tried to memorize everything Holly said hir.

"Only a small amount of patients are really using the showers two times a day. We are kind of late, so you will get the luxury of having it all to yourself." She laughed happily.

The showers were a very clean place. Everything was white and cold. "Take off your clothes."

"W-What?" a slight blush crept on hir face.

"Take off your clothes! You can't shower with them on, silly!" The nurse laughed at hir. "Come on, it's not like you have something I haven't already seen." She beamed and turned on one of the showers.

"I-… um, okay, yeah, okay…" Finn replied slowly, pulling the dirty green sweater over hir head. Chills ran down hir spine when all the warm clothing was gone. Ze quickly tip toed under the hot water, light steam already all over the bathroom. It was more than relaxing, really. All the dirt was finally washed away from hir body, as well as from hir head. If they wouldn't have to hurry, Finn would even consider standing in the shower for hours.

McKinley turned the water off again, handing hir a towel. "Feels better, doesn't it?" She smiled.

"I say so."

"Okay, get dressed, we have about half an hour."

"Yup, roger that." Finn gave her a wide smile. It actually _did_ felt great to have someone so enthusiastic around you after your whole life turned upside down. Oh, only if ze knew how bad it will get eventually.


	3. Therapy

**Chapter 3, Finn is genderless and I am using gender-neutral pronouns : 'D Should have said this in the first chapter probably, sorry. **

**Anyway! First peek at the villains; in this chapter! Yay! **

* * *

The following morning was _bearable_. No annoying shouting of hir step mother, no door slamming, no beating. It almost felt wrong.

Finn ran a hand through hir hair. It was so fluffy and puffy and soft and… wait. That's not right.

_Of course it doesn_'_t feel right._

Hir eyes shot wide awake. Arkham. Ze was in Arkham and no one will ever shout at hir nor beat hir. _Oh my God, no, no, no, this can_'_t be true, no… __**Why do you keep denying it. **__Why do you keep existing. Go away! __**I saved your life. **_Ze frowned.

_Well-_

"Good morning sunshine!" Holly. Hir nurse was here to take care of hir. Ze blinked at the white light coming from behind the door.

"Uh, good morning." Ze smiled a bit and pushed hirself off the mattress. "Ow, okay this hurts a bit." Ze said and leaned backwards, stretching hir back.

"Hey, you are really flexible, aren't you?" hir nurse grinned.

"Living with whom I lived with and how I lived, being a sneaky snake was a top priority, Miss McKinley." Ze shuddered at the unpleasant memories.

"Okay, come on, Snaky, you need breakfast." She grabbed hir hand before Finn could protest and walked hir towards the cafeteria. When they were here yesterday, it wasn't so full, only a few were here and no one knew who ze was.

Dull blue walls brought a bit of color to the room, and with all the orange uniforms, it looked more alive and less menacing.

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't speak to anyone, unless you have a reason for it." She whispered to hir and seated hir around a small, empty table in a corner. That, however, didn't stop anyone to look at hir, judging, pulling hir apart in their mind- _**Stop that.**_

"Hey, kiddo! Don't turn yer back on us!" Someone laughed. They don't want hir attention, they are just pulling pranks. _Get yourself together Finn; _ze encouraged hirself.

"Come on, Ebett, we are all at the same level here." The man pulled up a chair to hir. "You just have to admit it."

_**And you have to learn what personal space is.**_

"Thanks for the concern on the well being of my patient. Now leave hir alone." A familiar voice snapped at him. If it wasn't for Holly, ze might have punched the man straight between the eyes.

"Thank you."

"I am sorry. The newspaper just got in and as much as _I _would like, we can't keep yesterday's… events under cover. It's a bit extraordinary for someone like you to do what you did." Hir nurse smiled awkwardly and set the plate in front of hir.

"Holly, if you don't want me to snap, don't go around yesterday on tip toes and poke sticks in it. I murdered at least forty people and set fire to a whole building. You are only making it worse." Finn replied coldly, sticking the plastic spoon into hir plate and playing with the food absently.

"Yeah, sure, sorry. I just don't really know how to deal with the whole tension about it."

"Press hard. I am not made of sugar and rainbows." Ze subconsciously rubbed the back of hir hands.

"I am done with the food." Ze said after a while and stood up from hir seat.

"I get it; you don't really want to meet anyone else today, are you? Okay, I'll see you in an hour. Bye!" she stumbled out of the cafeteria awkwardly, leaving Finn in the hallway.

"Talk about responsibility, how am I supposed to find my cell now anyway." Ze hummed to hirself and started walking towards where ze thought hir cell could be. Ze stopped when someone chuckled behind her.

"Well, well, if it isn't our uh, Gotham's rising star!" the voice behind hir was pitched, unnatural and utterly terrifying. And honestly, who wouldn't be terrified, if they heard the voice of a mad terrorist from behind them?

"Not really talkative, are you!" Finn abruptly turned around to face the person talking to hir. The Joker. Ze was sure he could hear the gears in hir head spinning, seeing that smirk on his face. Finally, ze managed to get a weak comeback from hirself.

"Why then waste your time with the mute?" ze gave him the widest smile ze could manage at the moment, to look at least a bit self-conscious. Of course, inside ze was screaming and begging for someone to come and help hir. And much to hir delight, before he could speak again, a couple of guards restrained him. But he didn't even bother with them, he just kept laughing.

"I like your style, toots! Maybe we can _talk!_" the Joker broke into a laughing fit again, as he was being dragged away by the guards.

"Sure thing we can…" ze mumbled and ran for hir soul into the other direction, away from the restrained, psychopathic clown.

..

"Hey, I'm back, how were y- Oh my God." Her nurse looked more than surprised, finding Finn with a black eye.

"What did you get yourself into?"

"Well, you could say I had a little _trouble _finding my way here. Aaaand I got into a little fight, nothing serious. Really, it's less painful than it looks." Ze laughed a bit, embarrassed.

"Oh God, I am so sorry-"

"Really, it's nothing to worry about." There was an awkward silence between the two until Holly spoke up again.

"Hey, uh, we should probably go." She said and pointed to an invisible watch on her wrist.

"What; where?"

"Therapy, silly head." And there she was again, the overly enthusiastic nurse McKinley. Ze only nodded and they together walked down the corridor on their way to therapy. There was something odd about today and neither of them could just put their finger on it.

..

"Good day, Finn."

"To you too, Dr. Addison" Ze replied.

"So, how are you feeling today? What do you think so far?" He asked when ze sat down at the chair across him, comfortable enough in his own chair. "And what happened to your eye, if I can ask?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Doctor; I got into a little fight." He didn't look really surprised. "And I am doing as good as someone like me would do now. Not good, not bad. _Apathetic? _No. _Disoriented? _Most likely…" Ze looked up at the ceiling, twiddling hir thumbs and humming to hirself.

"Good to hear you are not trying to break loose yet." He joked, once again skimming through his papers.

"Yet?" curiosity.

"Some of the patients are trying to escape the next day they are brought here. The guards usually restrain them, though."

"Aha."

"Anyway, if you are comfortable, I would like to talk about your childhood." He offered.

"Not really a complicated story." Ze brought hir eyes back from the ceiling, lowering hir head.

"It says, that you lived in the Narrows, despite your good social status?"

"Yes. My so called "parents" were drunkards and she loved her selfish offspring too much." Finn simply replied, dully smiling at hir doctor. **_Put on the mask, he can't know. We don't want him to._**

"What about your mother? Biological." His voice was almost cold, calculating.

"She died when I was six. Father was devastated and started drinking. Soon, he brought home _her_ and that annoying child of hers." Ze rasped, trying to control the anger bubbling inside of hir. But it was more difficult, after hir recent outburst.

"I see. Did your step sister tormented you, or was it just your step mother?" he asked curiously, keeping an eye on the guards outside the room.

"Yes, of course she did. She tormented with her worthless existence and utter beaming stupidity." Ze smirked to hirself. "I wouldn't even be surprised if she had a brain damage." The smaller figure leaned back in hir chair comfortably, letting all the frustration slip through hir words.

"Oh the beloved child, nothing more than a piece of walking meat without purpose. All giggles, smiles, boys and clothes. Nothing else was of value to her! _Little slut._" Ze hissed, looking down at hir hands.

The doctor himself wasn't really expecting such a sudden change in hir behavior, but he didn't let any of his surprise show on the surface. The child was much more than he probably thought. But he kept asking questions either way.

"Finn, have you ever considered there might be something different in your behavior or thinking apart from the ones of your peers?"

"…Many times. Actually, all the time. No one saw what I saw, no one understood the simplest of things, and they were lazy assholes thinking about themselves. On the other hand, _I_ cared about my grades, _I _spoke with respect to the teachers. I _behaved_, yet I am the one who is getting punished for doing what is ri-"

"You can't actually believe in this, can you?" he interrupted hir, his eyes cold and distant. Almost _disgusted._

Silence.

He glanced at the watch and gestured over to the guards outside the room.

"Today's session's over, I'll see you in next week." The doctor walked out of the room, unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said there will be villains in this shapter, but then again, I felt it would be too rushed, but hang on, there will be some action in chapter 4! I promise!**


	4. Breaking loose

**Chapter 4! Like I said, there is more... action in this one. I am still new to writing fanfictions and writing in general, but I hope you**'**ll enjoy! I am terribly sorry if I break a character to you, I tried to keep them in character the whole time, but I don**'**t know if that will suffice.**

**I cut this chapter in two parts since it seemed too long to me.  
**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't take Finn long to grow accustomed to the presence of various criminals and insane. And day by day, ze found hirself talking more and more truth to the inmates rather than to the sane. Weeks passed, and Finn was in the asylum for a whole month now. Hir doctor was acting more professional after their first session; some of the inmates had that bit of a respect for Finn to help hir sometimes, and ze did the same for them.

The only thing that didn't change, were the nightmares. The albino found hirself tangled in the sheets, whimpering about the same dream, every night. And even when ze woke up to an empty, clean cell, ze could still hear the clown's laughter and taste blood in hir mouth.

Not that ze talked about it to anyone. Ze played hir role in the madhouse so well, that even the distant doctor was amazed by the progress in hir "treatment". Ze said everything he wanted to hear, everything that played straight into hir cards as well.

And soon, ze found hirself on hir way out of Arkham, mind shattered, hands dirty, but a smirk plastered on hir face.

All it took was to arrange a cell away from the other inmates, one guard to stand outside hir cell, and a plastic fork with a couple of napkins from the cafeteria to break loose. The said fork was now stuck in the guard's neck and napkins shoved down his throat, but _how__ could they __possibly__ get here?_

They will all know when they will find hir cell empty in the morning.

"Finn, you are a royal liar. The best one, I say. Even a jester wouldn't do so well." Ze complimented hirself. Having no one to talk the truth to, Finn found talking with hirself a good stimulation to keep hir mind like ze wanted it to be. A little, sly, trickster fox was ze.

Finally, ze was out of the canal that led out of Arkham. It was disgusting, but effective, to say at least. Even if ze knew ze should keep running, ze couldn't help hirself but look nonchalantly at the dark silhouette of the building behind hir.

"Now, it would be wise to get out of this... fashionable clothing." Finn whispered to hirself and ran straight into a dark alley, taking many turns and finally stopping around the corner, practically glued to the wall and waiting for the first foolish person to pass by. Finally, ze heard a female voice not far behind the place ze was hiding at. Clutching at the piece of broken glass ze found on hir way there, Finn waited for the right time to strike.

_'Either she_'_s a loony or just plain stupid.' _Finn thought to hirself.

Her heels clicked on the pavement in a rhythmic beat, her posture held confidently. But soon, the woman found herself thrown into the alley she was passing by, with a sharp object pressed to her throat and a hand over her mouth, to prevent her from screaming. It was too dark to figure out who was the attacker, the only thing she could see were the vibrant green eyes staring down at her.

"Shh, it's alright." Of course it wasn't. And of course the woman under hir trashed and tried to scream for help. It would be fun, torturing her, but since Finn didn't have that much time, ze slapped the disoriented woman.

"Dear, didn't your mother teach you how to behave?" The words were rolling from hir tongue automatically. The brunette under hir stopped trashing and looked hir straight into the eyes.

"Well, now we're talki-"she spat to hir face.

"Or not." Ze punched her in the gut, kicking the breath out of her lungs for a while. Ze used those few seconds to finish the job with her. The body twitched a few times, but stopped completely after a minute or two. Dead.

"Should have made the cut deeper." Ze whispered to hirself and started digging in the corpse's pockets.

_'Oh, guess who is the luckiest of them all!' _everything was there; her wallet, id, phone, keys, even the address. "I guess it's time I take my leave, dear damsel in distress. But don't worry, sleepy head, I am sure your prince will come soon." Finn gave the body a twisted smile and turned to leave, when an alarm went off in a building far away behind hir. "So, it seems Arkham misses the little sneaky snake."


	5. Alliance

**Chapter 5! Hope you'll enjoy! **

* * *

The new "home" was really pretty. Clean, simple and some-what isolated apartment. And to add to it, it wasn't even in the Narrows.

Finn tossed the keys somewhere on the ground, face hitting the soft couch. "Dead sure have a lot of comfort." Ze switched on the telly, only to find hir own face in it.

"-Is a dangerous lunatic, diagnosed with Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder and anger management issues. She is very dangerous when provoked and-"

"And will slit your throat open if you keep on talking, woman." Ze completed the sentence, annoyed for obvious reasons, but kept watching anyway.

"Besides from Fionna Ebett, two of Arkham's patients from the secure ward disappeared after the other guards found the body of James Partery, a guard assigned to watch over Ebett. The two criminals are Edward Nigma and Jonathan Crane, AKA The Riddler and The Scarecrow-"

"Interesting..." ze hummed, again in a good mood.

"If you encounter any of these criminals, contact the police and don't go investigate by yourself. Even though Ebett didn't help the two other inmates escape, there is a possibility they will side together if they encounter each other." Finn switched off the telly, growling to hirself.

"Like hell I will side with someone who kills people with math or wears a sack on their head." Ze stood up from the couch and walked to the bathroom, slipping from the clothes and turning on the hot water to fill the tub. Ze stood there, looking at hir figure in the long mirror.

Hir white hands were cut and scratched from the whole process of escaping from Arkham, dark bags under hir eyes from the lack of sleep due to nightmares, face dirty and other parts of hir body, such as hir back or gut were bruised from the fights ze went through in Arkham and on the way out.

When the tub was full, ze turned off the faucet and carefully laid into the hot water, which immediately washed off all the blood and dirt. Finn sat there for about half an hour and finally get out when the water was getting cold. Ze stood up from the tub and made hir way from the bathroom to a bedroom, to find more clothes. The albino didn't really care that ze was leaving puddles of water everywhere ze went. _It's not like I am staying here._

Finn was walking around the apartment, when ze heard someone talking behind the front door. Someone knocked on the door.

_Ohoho, I am __**not**__ going to open the door, you dimwits. _

The knocking rose to someone kicking on the door. The person shouted something and he sure sounded desperate. It pretty much looked like they wouldn't go away. Ze grabbed a knife from the kitchen and went back to the front door, silently unlocking it and jumping back.

The unexpected should have been expected when a bundle of limbs burst through the door and stopped immediately when a butcher knife was pointed at them.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, who stupid enough would wield a knife such as?" one of them spoke.

_Oh God, you are kidding, right? The Riddler? This is the stupidest continuity of events I ever heard of._

"Oh, I don't know, just someone who caused enough chaos for the two of you to escape, Nigma." Ze snapped back, flicking on the light.

"Ebett?"

"Wonderful, you know people by their names." Ze wasn't really happy to host two fugitives, but seeing as ze didn't really want to kick them out, Finn lowered the knife and let them both pass.

The ginger dropped a taller unconscious man on the couch, stretching his back.

"What happened to you two?"

"We. Are. Not. Friends; _Ebett._" He growled at hir.

"Sorry for asking, so I could take care of your bony friend, mister rough." Ze pointed to the former psychologist, heavy breathing on the couch, in visible pain.

"We were escaping. The Bat was on our tails. He almost got Crane, but he managed to escape him. Then we stumbled here, since it was the nearest place. Why I chose your apartment, though, is a mystery to even a great genius such as myself." The Riddler sat down, trying to wake his ally.

"So, I guess he got beaten up by Batman?"

"Not really. Before _you_ escaped, he got himself into a fight with the Joker. He wasn't really well since."

"How sweet of you, taking care of your beloved." Finn said mockingly. It was fun, pissing off Edward Nigma, the great Prince of puzzles. But he didn't responded how ze expected him to.

"Kid, this man glares daggers into everyone around him! I am not even sure if he can admit _friendship_ with anyone. His ego is so big he firstly didn't even want to form an alliance with me so we could get out of the hell hole!" He laughed loudly, much to hir surprise. Maybe the man wasn't such an asshole as everyone in the asylum.

"So, I guess _we_ are forming an alliance too now? Seems like our men in blue aren't that stupid." Ze remarked calmly.

"Sort of. Not that I enjoy working with children, but everything is sometimes the first time," The red head snorted. Ze wanted to say something but both of them stopped when the Scarecrow hissed at them.

"Would you two shut up, please? If I have to die of hypothermia on this couch, at least let me die in peace." he groaned in displeasure.

"Right. I'll go find something. Hang on there,"


End file.
